


Family Dinner

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Lucifer curled up with his chinchilla on the bed. Both Sasha and Heidi joined him after a few moments. Sasha sniffed at the chinchilla, then went to groom the fox as she sat behind Lucifer’s knees and rested her head on his calf. He was, for the moment, content. They had been out a few times and Crowley hadn’t shown up, neither had any demons. He wondered if they could even locate him with how his grace was on lockdown.

Sam came into the bedroom and just grinned at the picture on the bed. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. The flash caught Lucifer’s attention and he looked away from the TV and over at Sam. “Sorry. It was just too cute.” He grinned, then slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Lucifer snorted, but half smiled. He moved his foot slightly and the cat and fox glared at him, but moved. He got up, still cuddling the chinchilla. He was about to take Sam back to the chinchilla room, when his Sam blocked his path. He looked up in confusion, but was taken by surprise at the slow and gentle kiss he was given.

Sam ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair as they kissed. He wasn’t looking for more right now. Just this tender moment with his mate. He broke the kiss and hugged the angel as much as he could with a chinchilla between them. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Lucifer smiled up at Sam. “I’m getting there.” He leaned up against Sam. “It helps that you’re here. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He pulled away and went to take the chinchilla back to the storage room. He watched as the chinchilla climbed up to the nest and curled up with the others.

Sam had followed Lucifer and slid his arms around his angel. They stood there, watching the chinchillas for a bit before Sam pulled away. “Dean wanted you to know that dinner will be soon.”

Lucifer nodded and headed for the kitchen. Sam was behind him, still holding on to his hand. They both sat at the table, mostly because Sam didn’t let Lucifer try and steal any of the food before it was ready.

Dean looked up as the two came in. He got two beers from the fridge and handed them over. He went back to cooking. It wasn’t long before everyone had a plate of chicken parmesan and spaghetti. A plate of garlic bread was in the center of the table. Everyone ate at the table for once and it was rather enjoyable. Dean and Lucifer didn’t argue even once.

Sam thought that dinner went well. Even Gabriel was relaxed, though he didn’t eat much. He’d probably make up for it later with all the candy. Lucifer and Sam both finished their plates quickly. Once Dean was done, Sam and Lucifer took care of the clean up. Or tried to.

Lucifer was put in charge of washing the dishes. He sprayed Sam with the sprayer instead. He was then put in charge of drying the clean dishes. He snapped the towel on Sam’s ass. After that, Sam had him pinned against the counter. He was grinning as he watched Sam go into his dominant mode.

Sam pressed up against Lucifer, making him bend backward a bit. He reached up, hand still wet from cleaning dishes, and gripped the back of Lucifer’s neck. “You will stop playing around and help me get this shit done, or you will be doing it all by yourself before I take you to our room and whip your ass to where you would be sitting for a week.” He saw the grin fade and knew when Lucifer went submissive. “Understood?”

Lucifer thought he did good not to whimper or moan. He nodded once. “Yes, Sam.” He was let go then and felt Sam’s body move away. He bit his lip, then smirked. He was good until the last dish was dried and put up. He then popped Sam on the ass with the towel once more, tossed it on the counter and ran when he heard the growl. Sam would, of course, catch him, and he’d likely get that spanking, but for now, things were good.


End file.
